


How the Great Papyrus name came to be

by Yuki2345



Series: Bitty bones and their mother [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Mother helping her son, Mother-Son Relationship, OC Mother - Freeform, Other, Young Papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki2345/pseuds/Yuki2345
Summary: How did he first become the Great Papyrus? And why is he always so loud? Maybe it was his mother that caused it.





	How the Great Papyrus name came to be

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fluff story between Papyrus and his mother. Enjoy ^-^

" **And they all lived happily ever after.** ” I whispered slowly shutting the book looking down at my son.

“ _ Mommy? _ ” Papyrus asked with wide slots staring up at me not even close to being sleepy yet. 

“ **What is it sweetheart?** ” I asked putting the book on the table next to his bed. 

“ _ Mommy... I've been h-hearing scary noises coming f-from my closet at night... _ ” He told me while pulling his covers to his chin. I smile down to him before heading over to the closet and opening it. 

 

“ _ I-it’s not here when you do it! _ ” He shouted before jumping out of bed running to my side slamming the door shut. I hummed slightly to myself thinking of what to do when a thought hit me.

“ **Papy, you know what we have to do right? To get the bad creatures to go away?** ” I asked him only to receive a shake of his head meaning no. Smiling down at him I open the door again and pull out a cape that belonged to last year's Halloween, he used it to keep warm as he wouldn't wear a coat.

 

Leaning down to him I gently tie it around his neck, the size of it made me realised how big my baby was getting. 

“ **The only way to get rid of one is to scare it off but you have to do it with a big laugh as laughter makes all bad stuff go away.** ” I say cheerily to him shutting the door again. Looking down at him I could see him shifting his gaze between me and the door. 

 

“ _ R-really? _ ” He asks holding the cape close to himself. I nod to him smiling. 

“ **Being loud drives all bad things off. Remember how the superheroes in the stories would scare off bad guys? Well you're going to be a hero too!** ” I said gently nudging him to the door. “ **Remember to really laugh at it so it knows it won't scare you anymore.** ” I continued and got a nod from him. 

 

Closing his eyes, Papyrus took a deep breath before slamming the door open. 

“ _ NYEH HEH HEH! _ ” He shouts then takes a moment to open his eyes. I clapped my hands together as he grinned up at me. 

“ **You did great Papyrus! That should be your hero name! The Great Papyrus!** ” I shouted grinning down at him before pulling him into a hug. 

“ _ Thank you mommy! I, the Great Papyrus, won't let them scare anyone anymore! _ ” He shouted before running back and jumping into bed. I gently shut the door before going and turning on his night light. 

 

Going out the door to the hall I turn off the main light. 

“ **Goodnight my great Papyrus.** ” I say receiving a goodnight back before I shut the door. Quietly chuckling to myself I head to mine and Gaster’s room. 

**_Maybe I should ask Gaster to soundproof our bedroom walls tomorrow._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope it was alright as little Papyrus was just too adorable to not write about. Plus I wrote this at like 5am instead of sleeping.


End file.
